The present application relates to brackets for supporting audio speakers.
Audio speakers may be used in indoor and outdoor applications, and speakers may be mounted on brackets. Traditional speaker brackets allow speakers to be moved into various positions and to be locked in place. In addition, audio speakers have been included in spas. Such conventional spa speakers are typically embedded in an interior surface wall of a spa and/or nestled into spa cabinetry.